fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
IGeneration
iGeneration are a professional wrestling tag team consisting of Carly Shay and Sam Puckett from the Nickelodeon live-action sitcom series iCarly. They are currently signed to GAIA Women Athletes, where they are the current GAIA World Tag Team Champions in their longest-reigning, record setting third reign, and Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the Ignition brand, where they are the current APEX Women's Tag Team Champions in their first reign. Background * Formation: 2007 * Companies: (Currently) GAIA, ACW * Series: iCarly (both) * Combined Weight: 256 lbs. * Status: Active * Allies: Freddie Benson (manager), Sailor Moon (manager), Mai Valentine, Aelita Schaeffer, Zoey Brooks, Tori Vega * Rivals: Hart of Hyuga (Hinata Hyūga and Samantha Hart), Anarchy Sisters (Panty and Stocking), Korra, most of NCW's locker room * Twitter: @iCarly (Carly), @DevourerOfMeats (Sam), @iGeneration (as a team) History GAIA Women Athletes Apex Caliber Wrestling The Four Horsewomen On the premiere episode of Saturday Night RAMPAGE, iGeneration made their debut, where they proclaim to take over the entire Women's Division that is in dire need of "The Change," a similar message said by Mai Valentine on Friday Night Ignition. Moments after, Lady and Trish of Devil May Cry fame made a one-night appearance on the main roster as the chosen opponents by chairman Jesse Alvarez; the stipulation was if iGeneration were impressive enough, they'd sign a contract with ACW. iGeneration defeated Lady and Trish and they rightfully earned their contracts, officially becoming the newest members of the roster. In Wrestling Double-team finishing moves * Going Viral (Running Arched Big Boot (Puckett) / Bridging German Suplex (Shay) combination) * iDestruction (Inverted Death Valley Driver (Puckett) / Springboard Diving Knee Drop (Shay) combination) * Internet Collision (Springboard Somersault Spike Double Underhook Piledriver) Double-team signature moves * Aided Standing Shiranui * Backbreaker hold (Puckett) / Diving Knee Drop (Shay) combination * Double Rope-hung DDT * iAssist (Aided Snap Swinging Neckbreaker) * Irish Whip by Shay followed by a Pop-up Powerbomb (Puckett) / Double Knee Backbreaker (Shay) combination * It Came From the Internet (Double Hip Toss into a Pop-up Neckbreaker (Shay) / Sitout Powerbomb (Puckett) combination) * Jobber Clobber (Puckett) / Running Single Leg Dropkick to an opponent's knee (Shay) combination * Puckett powerbombs an opponent into the knees of Shay, who is seated on the top rope * Reverse STO (Shay) / Jobber Clobber (Puckett) combination * Running Arched Big Boot (Puckett) / Enzuigiri (Shay) combination to a cornered opponent * Side Slam Backbreaker (Puckett) / Springboard Elbow Drop (Shay) combination * Sitout Powerbomb (Puckett) / Shiranui (Shay) combination * You're Dead! (Puckett) into a Superkick (Shay) Managers * Freddie Benson * Sailor Moon Nicknames * "(The) Viral Sensations of the Squared Circle" Entrance themes * "Red Eye Fly" by Ouija Radio (GAIA) * "Popularity" by Jonezetta (APEX; July 6, 2013 – present) * "Lo Horsemen" by Smoke DZA featuring Thirstin Howl III, Meyhem Lauren, and NymLo (used while as part as The Four Horsewomen) Championships and Accomplishments Apex Caliber Wrestling * APEX Women's Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) GAIA Women Athletes * GAIA World Tag Team Championship (3 times, current, longest reigning) Trivia Category:Tag Teams